6 Seconds
by LadyofTimeandDeductions
Summary: 6 seconds. That's all it took. Just a little something I had in my head after watching 4x10


**This idea in my head seemed like a good fic after that episode. I don't know if it helped. It's still angst, not tha heavy, but with a hint of hope. I hope...(no pun intended)**

* * *

6 seconds. That's all it took.

Emma can feel the tears rolling down her eyes endlessly as she hold her baby brother Neal in her arms. Then it dawns on her. She is going to be alone again. True, she has Elsa by her side but she isn't family. She _is_ family but she isn't like her real family. They've only met for a few days. And Neal is too young and too small to understand what's happening around him. Somehow she wish she was just like Neal who doesn't seem to care what's happening around him as he sleeps peacefully in her arms, even if a curse is about to Storybrooke that will wipe out everyone, her mom, her dad, Henry, and...

"Swan."

Her ears peak up when she hears his voice. She sees him walking wearily towards her stopping just by the entrance of the room, his hands clenched into fists, his stubbled jaw taunt, his blue eyes full of sadness and sorrow. It kills her to see him like that but she realizes she looks far worse than he does. As she makes her way to him, she feels like she's floating, drifting away with all that's happening. It's almost as if she's giving up, giving up on everyone, on her family, on herself.

"What are you doing here? You know what's about to happen."

The words fall easily out of her mouth but she isn't thinking yet she is. She sees things but she isn't erally see them. She feels numb and empty yet so full. It's too much. Too much like everything is happening at the same time and now _this_...

"Aye, I know. I just needed to see you before I chain myself to the dock for the protection of all." His face darkens, his jaw clenches, his eyes meets hers in a slow and agonizing way. "I needed to see you one more time."

"Killian," Her voice cracked as she sobbed back the tears. "I'm not a terrible-goodbye-kiss person... But maybe just this once"

She presses her lips to his.

6 seconds.

6 seconds for everything to crash down. All the walls she built, all the pain she buried, all the loneliness she destroyed. Everything. Then she feels his hands on her, pulling her close to his body, his warmth, his heart.

6 seconds to say goodbye. It's too short. She wants more time, she _need_s more time. She's not good with goodbyes. Goodbyes meant _they _didn't want her. Her foster family. Goodbyes meant her friends in the foster home left her. Goodbyes meant Neal left her aching and suffering with a swollen belly. Goodbyes meant no one wanted her. Goodbyes meant she was all _alone_.

6 seconds to face herself. This time she deepens their kiss. It all felt like Neal all over again. When she realized he tricked her and left her alone in jail. Yet it's also different. Even though she has this irrational fear of him leaving her, she knows he won't. But this... She feels powerless to stop this from happening and she just wants to cherish their quiet moments, to cherish the feel of his lips against her own, his hands against her body, his soft cheeks against her hands.

6 seconds to realize that she can't give up. This man in front of her went through everything. He abandoned his only way to his mission. He turned his back on his old selfish ways. He gave up his one and only ship. He did everything just to get back to her, just_ for her. _She can't give up because he didn't.

6 seconds to notice something. The moment their lips touched she knew something was wrong. An open book. That's what he is just as she is to him. She knows there's something he's not telling her in the way he grabbed her, the way he looked at her, the way he kissed her. It's a secret, she knows. Yet his lips are telling her things, things that he's not telling her, things that he doesn't want her to know. Or maybe he's just afraid of what is to come. Maybe he's just scared of what he's capable of after the curse hits him. _Hopefully_, she thinks.

6 seconds to realize one last thing. She feels him pulling away and she's about to groan in protest. Tears stung her eyes once more despite the fact that tears were still flowing down her cheeks._Too short_. She needs more time. Then he presses his soft lips against her jaw. She almost moans, almost, instead, she choked back on her tears. Warmth coarsed through her body. She wishes none of this was happening. She wishes it was just an ordinary day in Storybrooke. She wishes it was just Killian and her in the station. She wishes that everything was fine and well in her life, that she has her family, that her son was safe and happy, that everyone in Storybrooke was fine, that she had a home, that she had people, her family, friends and a man, in her life. Then she realizes something. _Lo_ve.

6 seconds to realize that she loves this man. Just thinking about it makes her scared, it makes her want to run but at the same time, it makes her strong, it makes her want to _fight_. Perhaps she can. Yes, she can. Just then she realizes that she's willing to save everyone in Storybrooke, her family, her son, her friends, her _pirate_. Even if it meant death.

She's still scared. She still fears what will happen after the curse hits Storybrooke. She's still afraid of the Snow Queen. Yet, if there's oen thing that's clear to her, it's that she was going to _fight_. Then Emma Swan realizes 6 seconds is all she needs.

6 seconds is all she needs and she blinks back the tears in her eyes. She looks at Elsa and her parents and Anna and Kristoff with a new glint in her eyes. The Snow Queen is going down.

* * *

**I hate it that we have to wait for the next episode. Anyway, I was kinda looking for 4x10 fics and found out that there were only a few... Since I know it's a really...Just please don't kill me. **


End file.
